Mikan in Aliceland
by Flieswater-chan
Summary: Sort of Alice in Wonderland but much different Mikan just lost her Jii-chan and there was a rabbit and the adventure begins
1. Prologue

**MIKAN IN ALICELAND**

۞۞۞

This is my new fanfic. I really love Gakuen Alice, the plot is really interesting and Natsume and Ruka are bishies even though they are Elementary students.

I re-read my first three volumes of GA and felt to write a fiction and the Story of Alice in Wonderland came eventually as I remembered the opening song of the anime I like Pika Pika Taiyo the song is soo kawaii. I do not own Gakuen Alice but I do adore it.

--

**Prologue **

The tale of Alice started in her own back yard… but this story starts in a small normal village with markets and houses with normal people doing normal things. Outside the village is a small house, a hut, near the Northern Forest. There lives an old man with his cheerful granddaughter in contentment. They keep a small field of crops to sustain their food and sell some for a good bargain of essentials. The Old man has been taking care of his grand daughter for sixteen years and is quite happy with those years spent with her.

This girl of the age sixteen is quite cheerful even on her circumstances; she's a headstrong girl, loves the simplicity and fun of life.

One faithful day the Old man summoned for his granddaughter to his side, he is quite getting weak with an illness.

"Mikan, my dear child I want to give you something for giving happiness all these years that passed. Please open the drawer inside the cabinet and take the object inside." He told her.

The girl obeyed and took a small carved box.

"That is yours my dear open it. Use that on the dearest time." he coughed.

A beautiful black necklace with a nice little white drop stone pendant is inside, she look at it intently. _'How will this help me?'_ she thought closing the box and putting it inside her pocket.

The Old man was contented with what he saw and said. "Mikan would you go to the town and buy me a fresh hot Kowloon, I want the taste of it for sometime now"

"But Jii-chan I will have to leave you alone, what if you need water or something while I'm gone to the town?" she replied worried.

The Old man just smile at her and she obliged to go even though a little hesitant.

The girl took the long walk to the village, a mile away from their small hut. She walk passed the corn fields, the barns they were quite far from their neighbor which is a rich man with a huge corn field and owns many cows and horses. They just have a small field and two chickens for daily eggs, she wished for horses but it is quite expensive and needs a lot of care. Her long walk came to its end as she sets foot to the paved road of the town. Houses branched from left to right and people were buzz ling all over, many small vendors lay their goods on the streets for bargainers, the streets is full of the smell of food and delicacies that made Mikan drool a bit. She loves the town and she loves food but she nee to go to a small barker shop known for its sweet pastries. People were lined inside to buy the sweet pastry it offers. She squished herself inside and as the long line disappears she felt relieved and bought the delicious cream puffs, Kowloon, her grand pa loves so much. She drooled at the sight of it wanting a taste also but she could only buy one, the thought of her grand pa smiling as it taste the rich fluffy cream puffs made her come to senses.

She takes the road again to the hut and while walking she came to a thought, her grand pa seems bit odd to call her this day for a gift without any occasion, and asking her to leave for a hot Kowloon is really out of ordinary. She also thought her sixteen years of living with him and never knowing her parents; she was told that her father died when she wasn't even born and her mother followed after her birth, they were in heaven now watching over her.

As her walk nearing the end she takes a look at the forest ahead, thick trees have their mystery which the towns people never felt to venture or even come near to, the only one who took the risk was her grand pa who took the small field and settled near it. After looking in it for a moment she had a glimpse of something or someone because it is quite nicely dressed in nice clothes and looks like a blond boy man with bunny ears? She takes a much closer look but it's gone. After the incident she had a strong feeling of something different, something not right happened, and the thought of her grandfather alone in the house struck her; she ran fast towards the house and opened it. As she came inside her fears were confirmed. Inside her grandfather's room laid him, peaceful as in deep slumber, he left smiling and looked quite fulfilled. Waterfall of tears came out of her eyes as she drops the box she's holding, she takes the place near him and sobbed her heart out.

The sun shines again over the horizon, introducing another day, another day of knowing that you are alone. She stands at the hill a little walk from their house, a perfect place to give her grand pa his last rest. She was there the whole of the night mourning for him, mourning for the only relative she had living. She's all alone now.

_Alone..._

She's scared of living alone….

Now realization hits her hard he's DEAD….

She wished that she won't be alone.

She felt the coldness of the morning the dampness of the morning dew in her clothes multiplied the coldness she feels. She dug her hand on the pockets to keep them a bit warm, but then she caught something on her right pocket a carved box, the carved box he left her. She takes it in her hands and opens it once again. She touches the creamy white stone in the pendant and it twinkled. A she felt a rush of blood from that little finger and before she knew it she is running, running to their house. She opens it once again and she came to a halt. There inside is a creature white as snow with fluffy tail long poking ears and a blue piercing eyes, a rabbit. It looks her way and hops to her side then outside the house then look at her again. It came in contact with her eyes, she felt the connection, and something of like what are you doing still standing there look, and come and follow me look, made her go forward as the bunny hops to the opening of the Northern Forest.

۞۞۞

--

End of the chapter…. The prologue is quite long and I'm trying to make their character be the same. Sorry with my grammar, and if there are wrong spellings. I admit I'm not a good writer and I also type poorly ... Please review of the story I hope you liked it.


	2. The Journey begins

MIKAN IN ALICELAND

**MIKAN IN ALICELAND**

The first chapter!! YAAY!! I made it after I finished the Prologue and this is the story starting with Mikan's Alice like adventures though the characters are from GA and I don't own them… but I adore them, they fit the characters of the Wonderlands people I guess the mangaka took his inspiration in them?...

--

**The Journey Begins**

… _she felt the connection, and something of like what are you doing still standing there look, and come and follow me look, made her go forward as the bunny hops to the opening of the Northern Forest._

She followed the creature in to the forest. She walked as the creature hopped its way keeping up with its pace but distancing herself to it. She walks and the rabbit hops their way for hours deep in the forest. Deeper and deeper they go as hours passed in their journey. She starts to wonder why she's sure that following this strange creature is not dangerous and why she is really following it? She wondered why that time she touched the white stone it made her feel the rush of things that all will be alright even though she'll be going to live alone from now on, if she's still be living after this escapade.

It started to be a bit dark as the trees grows thicker and larger in their journey. The thick leaves of the tall trees branches out every where letting only little light inside. _'Something seems weird here'_ she thought as she follows the rabbit only to bump with it because it stopped to its tracks, she steps back a little as the rabbits front foot fumbles inside it's furs. _'Do normal rabbits do those things? I mean they probably lick their furs to clean them are they? But using its front foot? What is it doing?'_ she thought.

She continues to look at the rabbit then, it spoke, "Oh my where did I put it? I'm sure I did bring it with me."

Mikan felt stupid. Flabbergasted with what she heard. _'The rabbit can talk? Does a rabbit even speak?' _

The little rabbit probably sensed what she's thinking and she looks really lost answering her own questions, he speaks, "Yes I talk and I'm not a normal rabbit." He keeps on looking inside his furs then out of his furs a small chained watch came out, "Oh!! My standing here won't do I'm getting late. Hey! Were going now!" the rabbit hopped in a more faster pace than the last time and Mikan almost running just to keep up, followed him.

"Hey! How can you speak? Why didn't you talk to me before? WHERE ARE WE GOING?" Mikan still running after the rabbit asked.

The rabbit didn't replied, he just keep up his pace more increasing than before.

They run for miles and miles and Mikan doesn't know how she could still keep up with the running. She should feel the exhaustion now, not having to sleep for the whole night because of mourning then not having to eat from yesterday till now. Something's are quite strange and it's happening to her all at once.

As they ran much deeper in the forest something struck her there it is becoming brighter now but trees are still plenty and just ahead she could see now their direction. They're headed to the huge tree.

"Wow that tree is huge! Really really huge!" she stopped in amazement slightly dropping her lower lips and eyes poking out. The rabbit stopped a while knowing his companion is awing in the sight but after a while go back into his hopping.

Mikan was really in awe with the hugeness and the greatness of the tree she saw but before she could utter another word, the rabbit was hopping again and their journey proceeds.

They came near the tree. Up-close the tree is massive. Its branches are huge and it leaves were pink? Or is it the flower that covers its branches.

"It's a Sakura tree!" she uttered in amazement with its beauty.

The rabbit looks at her then said, "Yes, it is. There is no finer one than this and this is the door way to where were going, to Aliceland."

"Aliceland? Where is it? Haven't heard of it?" she replied.

"Aliceland is inside this tree, this is the life of the whole Aliceland. That's why the tree is kept from curious eyes."

"What? I mean how was it kept from the ordinary eyes? And may I ask does the entire animal talk from where you came from?"

"It is kept by barriers, wards and illusions used by the people who live in Aliceland, those powers they use are called Alices and all of the people who live there have different Alices. Not all creatures can talk and I'm not the exception I can just talk for a while because I was given a potion that makes animal talk, any more question before we get in?"

"Uhm? If the people of Aliceland have Alices why am I going there I have no Alice of my own and is there any drink that could make you have Alice also?" she asked lamely.

"There is no drink that could give you Alice, Alice is born with, there's a way though to use other Alice by their stones but you could use the Alice stone if you have Alice already. And what you're asking me of why your going to Aliceland I don't know also I was just given the errand to fetch you and that's all." He goes in circle in his place and held the watch, and then a light came from the big hole in the roots.

"Were going in now the door inside is opened." He added.

In the second of standing the light seems to engulf them and the feeling of being sucked to another place took Mikan. The next moment she opens her eyes they were in an enclosed place with no passage or doors. She could tell they were in a place inside the tree. She looked at the rabbit again.

"Usae-chan how are we going to that place? Is this Alice land now? Where are the people" she asked looking confused and sweats forming to drop.

"Eh?" the sweat drops from the rabbit's forehead, "This is not Aliceland, and this is just merely the entrance and we will enter it through here." pointing at a small door the size of a mouse hole.

"What? How am I going to fit in there?" waterfall tears fell from her spinning eyes.

The rabbit didn't answer her; nobody answered her because she's alone now.

Alone again, in a place where there is no exit but the small door the size of a mouse.

'_What will I do now? Where is that rabbit now? What will happen to me?'_ thought came flying in her mind, she'll be a skeleton in no time; she'll die alone. Big fat tears flows out of her eyes. _'Ojii-chan left me, my parents left me and now the rabbit left me… wait Jii-chan left me something saying to use it when I need it?'_ She brings out the box in her pocket and took the necklace outside and wears it in her neck.

"I wish to fit in that door, if this could answer it" she said hoping for the miracle while holding the pendant.

Once again the pendant glowed and before she knew it she could see the door her size. She just shrunk to the size of the door.

--

Please review my new chapter there is much in this yet but were going there and introduce the characters one by one. Thanks a lot!!


End file.
